Cross over mini shots
by batmanlover1
Summary: These will be a series of mini shots. Some will have one chapter others will have three. Shout out to Shiranai Atsune.
1. Chapter 1

This goes out to Shiranai Atsune as per requested.

The strip club

Isaka was in a very irritated mood, why you ask, well because no matter what he did he could never seem to catch his lover off guard. Every time he tried something he was the one that got embarrassed. Then in the middle of a meeting it struck him strip club, and he knew someone from his collage days that owned one. But he was not going in alone.

He called in Misaki knowing how much fun it would be seeing the look on Akihiko's face. Then he called Hiroki, at first, he thought that it would be hard to convince him but apparently, he was wanting a night out. 'Who else could I make go with me' he thought to himself as he walked around murakawa. Then he sees Ritsu talking to an editor Chiaki was his name, then a Kisa comes bouncing in. 'Perfect, Kisa would join in, and the other two would just have to be ordered to join' he starts to plan to himself.

Isaka new of Kisa's sexual preference, well who didn't, and there were rumors of Ritsu and Masamune. As for Chiaki well, he was coming as a bonus.

"Are you gentlemen doing anything later this evening" said Isaka with a knowing smile.

"Editing" said Kisa and Ritsu together.

"Redrawing" said a tired Chiaki.

"Well not any more, its Friday and you three are coming with me for..uh.. some research. Yeah research on a new concept" said a proud Isaka.

"As nice as that sounds you will have to excuse me" said Ritsu as he started to walk off.

"Even if I tell you this as your boss" said a smirking Isaka as Ritsu finally gave in.

Misaki's day was going good so far he had just finished a test and now he felt lighter. Then while walking to the library he ran into a blond.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" Misaki apologized.

"Whatever just watch where you're going. Wait senpai is that you" said the blond.

"Shinobu, is that you" said a surprised Misaki as he looked at his young friend from high school.

"It's nice to see you again, do you go to school here" said the blond.

"Yes, I'm in my last year, how about you what are you doing here last I heard you were in Australia"

"I came back as soon as I heard the love of my love was single again"

"You never change, do you" said a smiling Misaki.

"What do you mean by that senpai"

"Well for as long as I can remember when ever you wanted something you would go after it until it was yours"

"I guess that's true" said an embarrassed Shinobu.

"So, are you with her now"

"Yes, I'm with him now"

"Him?" said a confused Misaki.

"Yes, it was always a man that I was after and now we are together" said a smileing Shinobu.

Seeing the young blond happy, made Misaki think of his own lover. The young blond got him thinking that he too was happy with his love, even if he protested from time to time.

"Good for you I'm glad that your happy" said Misaki as they continued to chat about what has been going on with each other.

"So, have you found someone as well senpai" said a curious blond.

"I guess I have" said a blushing Misaki as he thought about his Usagi. Then his phone rang, it was Isaka, he needed him for a project and of course Misaki couldn't say no.

"Is everything alright" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, everything is fine I just have to go pick up something from my work place, would you like to come with"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do"

Soon enough both were on their way to Murukawa, on their way there they started to chat some more. Shinobu told Misaki how he was going to go study law, and he was only there because his father is the dean. Misaki told him about how he now lives with an over grown man child, and how he did all the house work as payment for staying there.

"Wait, so you know how to cook senpai"

"Yes, it's not that hard"

"Will you teach me sometime"

"Sure, no problem" said Misaki as they got near Murukawa. As they reached the lobby they both froze at the person that stood there.

"What are you doing here" Shinobu said as he glared at Hiroki.

"A friend of mine owns this place, so what are you doing here" said an annoyed Hiroki.

"Wait, you know Kamijou-sensei" asked Misaki.

"Of course, I do he works with my lover" said Shinobu. "And I don't trust him to be alone with him, I don't care if you do have your own lover"

"Wait your lover works with him, and you have a lover" said a confused Misaki as he learns something new.

"Ah, good now everyone is here" Isaka said as he interrupted their conversation, behind him are three other people. Then Isaka notices the young blond "who are you".

"Oh, this is Shinobu an old friend of mine" said Misaki.

"Well, the more the merrier" said Isaka as he ushered them all out into a small limo.

"Wait, where are we going" said a confused Misaki, while Shinobu nods in agreement.

"I thought that we were going for drinks" said Hiroki.

"We are, well we are all going to go eat and then I would like your opinions on a new concept" said a lying Isaka.

They all knew that Isaka was hiding something, but free food was free food. Soon enough they all piled in the little limo, not one of them knowing where they were going. They passed a few buildings finally turning in an alley way.

"Your, not going to kill us or something right" said a laughing Kisa as the others gave him a look.

"No of course not, this place is closed right now so we have to go in from the back. An old friend of mine owns this place and he is letting us use it for tonight" Isaka said as got out and went in.

They were ushered into a private room it had a little stage with the curtains closed over it. The room had a nice blue and sliver color going on. They all sat on the chairs, while they waited for the food to come. Then for the second time that day Isaka had another brilliant idea, he walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

"Why don't we play a little game, when one person says something about themselves and someone else has done it as well then they have to take a shot" said Isaka with a grin.

"I'm game this sounds fun" said Kisa.

While others didn't want to or were to shy to even try.

"Come on most of us don't know each other so this would be a fun way to break the ice" said Isaka as he readied the first round of shots. "First we will take a shot for coming here".

They all took that first shot finally giving in Misaki and Chiaki coughed a bit, while the others just took it even Shinobu.

"Hiroki, why don't you start us off" said Isaka as he motioned for him to start.

"Fine, let's start easy, I have finished college" he said as almost everyone drank the shot but the younger two. Then the person next to him, Ritsu continued.

"I speak more than one language" he said as Shinobu, Isaka, and Hiroki took a shot.

"I am in a relationship" said Kisa as everyone but Ritsu took a shot 'I'll ask later' Kisa thought to himself.

"I can't cook to save my life" said an embarrassed Chiaki as everyone but Hiroki, Misaki, and Isaka took a shot.

"I don't like being underestimated by others" said Misaki as Ritsu and Chiaki took a shot.

"I am in a relationship with a man" said Shinobu not caring what the others thought at this point. By now they were starting to feel the effect of the alcohol, and all of them took a drink.

"Ritchan I though you weren't in a relationship" said Kisa as he saw Ritsu take a shot.

"I'm not, well I don't know what we are" confessed Ritsu as he gained everyone's attention.

"So, are the rumors about you and Takano true" said Isaka as he took a sip of his drink.

"What rumors" snapped Ritsu.

"The ones about you two being sex buddies" said Kisa.

"I don't know what we are, I mean we were together in high school. But then we had a misunderstanding and well I ran away" said an embarrassed Ritsu.

"Woah, since high school okay then" said Isaka they took more drinks and soon they were eating and drinking. "I almost forgot…hick.. why we were here for..hick.." Isaka then went to the stage to open it and what was on the other side made most of the uke's blush.

"Are those, lingerie and props" said Kisa.

"That's right hick this is a strip club" said Isaka not getting much of a reaction.

"What are those for" said a naive Misaki.

"Well don't you want to look cute for Akihiko" said a winking Isaka.

"Wait Akihiko, as in Usami Akihiko" said Hiroki as he looked at Misaki "So you're the kid he is always talking about"

"You know him as well" said Ritsu "I was his editor before"

"I grew up in a house next to both Akihiko and Isaka" said Hiroki then he remembered something "hey tell him to stop writing about me and Nowaki"

"Nowaki, wait don't tell me that you the Hiroki and Nowaki from one of those junjou novels" said a wide eyed Kisa.

"Those are some good books" said both Chiaki and Kisa.

"Well who cares, why don't we try these on. And by the way you are all blushing I am guessing that we are all bottoms" said Isaka as he got on stage with a few complications. The alcohol was hitting them hard by this point.

Kisa found a mp3 dock and put in his mp3 and turned on Flesh by Simon Crutis. Soon enough they were all taking off their cloth to put on the skimpy outfits.

Isaka put on some really small shorts with a vest and a bow tie, giving him a waiter look. Kisa opted to a short maid dress with garter belts, and a thong. Chaiki put on short shorts and a crop top. Hiroki took the nurse outfit with garter belts, with white lacy panties, and thigh high socks. Ritsu went for the school uniform and thigh high socks. Shinobu was the most daring one of all he just put on black lacy booty panties. Misaki played it safe and went for a dress as well with thigh high socks.

With music going on now they were all dancing and singing along. Then once again Isaka had another wonderful idea.

"Why don't…hick… we call our …hick… men here" Isaka said as he took out his phone and started to call Asahina. The others didn't really know why but they followed his example and called their own partners.

Disclaimer- nothing is mine

This will have another chapter

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The Strip Club part 2

"Wait why did we call them again" said Hiroki as he started to sober up a bit after realizing his mistake in calling Nowaki.

It was at that moment that all the ukes turned to look at Isaka who was chugging down some beer. As they all stared at the older man they started to sober up as they looked at each other and realized what their lovers would think.

"I can't believe that I actually went along with it and called Nowaki. He may be an extremely nice guy, but this is something that I never want him to see" said Hiroki as he started to look for his cloth among everyone else's.

"You think that's bad Usagi is a possessive jerk, and when he sees this he will never let me out of the house" said a frantic Misaki as he tripped over several times as he started to look for his cloth as well.

"No, no Tori is going to kill me I was supposed to be working on a redrawing. He's going to work me to death" Chiaki started to panic.

"I know that I said that I'm not with anyone, but Takano will never let me hear the end of this. He's going to force me into his apartment and never let me out" Ritsu said as his stomach started to hurt.

"Usually, I would call you guys chickens, but I have a very bad past involving this kind of thing. And I am trying to be good for once and this is one side of me that I don't want Yukina to see" said Kisa as he thru up in a corner.

"You all think that's bad well Miyagi is just going to probably freak out and I don't think that's good for someone his age" Shinobu said to himself.

"What are you guys doing, lets get back to the party" said Isaka as he finally finished his beer only to see all the others running around in a panic.

"What do you mean by 'get back to the party' you idiot. You just called Asahina and he is going to ignore you after he sees you like this. And then at work he will pill it up" said Hiroki as he started to undress from the nurse outfit.

Isaka knew that already but this was what he wanted from the beginning. Right, right this would for sure make him go into shock. But then again this might just go back on him like it always does. After thinking about for a few minutes he also started to look for his cloth.

Meanwhile out side of the club Usami ran into Asahina.

"What brings you here" Usami said.

"I got a call from Isaka, he said that he was having a party with a few friends. But I didn't think that it was a strip club" he answered.

"Wait this is a strip club, what is Misaki doing in there" said a worried Usami.

"Did you say strip club" said a voice behind them.

"Hey, aren't you with Kamijou" said another voice.

"Kamijou, are you talking about Hiroki" said a confused Usami.

"Yes, I work with him" said Miyagi.

"Wait why are you here" said Nowaki as he stared at both Usami and Miyagi.

"Don't worry I'm here because Shinobu called me. Although I don't know why he would be at a strip club" said a confused Miyagi.

"Hello, there Asahina" said Takano as he walked up to the others with Hatori behind him.

"Let me guess you guys got a call from your lover" said Asahina already guessing who orchestrated all of this.

"Excuse me but aren't you Kisa's co-workers" said a young blond.

Asahina looked at each man before him and he had a gut feeling that what ever they find inside is going to shock them all.

"I am going to take a guess here and say that we all got a call, by our lovers, and not one of us was expecting a strip club" said Asahina as all the others nob in agreement. "Let's just get this over with"

The club had just opened, and they were able to enter easily, with out any problems. Once inside they stared to look around for their partners, but no luck.

"This is the right club, right, I mean we all made it here" said Nowaki as he looked around for his Hiro.

"Can I help you gentlemen with something" said a man dresses in women's clothing.

"Yes, we are looking for a group of 7, they called us and told us to come here" said Yukina.

"Hmm… the only group that I can think of would be the boys in the back that wanted a private room with access to some accessories" said the man as pointed to the back.

They all left to the back room, all of them eager to find why their lovers where in a strip club. But not one of them was prepared for what they saw. Just about all of them were in skimpy lace panties, while in the process of putting on pants or shirts.

All of the ukes froze when the door opened they had just found their rightful clothing and were taking of the ones that they changed into.

"Misaki, what is going on" said Usami as he couldn't keep his eyes off of the lacy panties that were a bit see-through. 'I will change all of his boxers for panties, he looks better in them' Usami made a mental note for later.

"I-I can explain" Misaki stammered as he pulled up his pants.

"K-kisa is that a thong" said a surprised Yukina. 'Maybe I could get him to wear it again'

"Please, don't think bad about me" Kisa said as he pulled on his shirt.

"So, this is what you were doing instead of your work" said a ticked off Hatori, but even then, he had to admit that he looked good in lace.

"I-it was an order" pleaded Chiaki as he got down on his knees in a sob.

"W-why are they so see-through" said a still shocked Miyagi.

"Because they just are" said a blushing Shinobu. 'I should wear these more often' he thought as he liked the older man's reaction.

"H-hiro you look s-" Nowaki started to say as he was cut off by his lover.

"Don't you dare this will never happen again" said a blushing Hiroki as he pulled up his pants over the belts and panties.

"You are coming back with me" said Takano as he stared hard at Ritsu, wanting to take him. But first he need to get him out of this place.

"N-no I am not" Ritsu stuttered as he tried to cover himself.

"Let me guess this was your brilliant idea, get your cloths on we are leaving" said a mad Asahina. Mad why well because others were looking at his lover, and with nothing on.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" said Isaka as he hurried up to put on his clothing.

Asahina then turned to the me he walked in with and bowed. "Please forgive him, I will take responsibility for all of this"

"Don't worry, I think this just open up a whole other part to explore with our lovers" said Usami with the others nodding.

The ukes heard what Usami said and saw the others nodding, and they all had one thought in mind 'This can't be happening'.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R

I know I said that this was it but I think that there will be one more part with the uke's aftermath.


	3. Chapter 3

The strip club final

It took 3 days for all of the ukes to meet up again we all but Isaka. Not one of them want a repeat of what had happened at the club. So, they decided not to invite him. They all decided to go to a café with nice soft chairs.

"So, does anyone else want to get back at Isaka" said Hiroki as he looked at the others.

"I do and don't at the same time" said Shinobu as everyone looks at him.

"Why don't you" asked Misaki.

"Well I don't because after Miyagi saw me in that almost see-through panties, we started to do new things if you know what I mean" he answered with confidence.

"I guess I'm with you on that as well. Because every day since then Yukina has been asking for me to wear more lingerie. And to be honest it's a turn on" said a blushing Kisa.

"You two might be okay with it but after Usagi saw me, he took all of my boxers and changed then for lacy panties. And every time I buy new one he just throws them out and says, 'I already bought you new one'. Then there are the times that I wake up after well you know with him and I'm in the panties. And when I ask him about it he says that he put me in them" said an embarrassed Misaki.

"That is so nice of him, but don't worry he is not my type" said Kisa as he laughed at a blushing Misaki.

"Well I do want to get back at him" said Chiaki.

"Why what happened to you" said Shinobu.

"Well as soon as we got to his house, he made me redraw my chapter" said a huffing Chiaki.

"That doesn't sound too bad" said Ritsu.

"No, I guess it doesn't unless he is messing with you the entire time not letting you get any relief. That was a side of him I had never seen, and don't want to again. It still hurts a bit when I pee" Chiaki said as he put his head down on the table.

'Hatori is a sadist' the others thought to themselves.

"Sorry for asking" said Ritsu.

"So, what did Takano do to you Ritchan" asked Kisa.

"Why should I tell you" Ritsu just about snapped back "he dragged me back to his apartment and didn't let me leave until just yesterday. I'm so sore I swear that I am not drinking again"

"So, what did the Doctor do to you" Shinobu asks Hiroki as everyone turns to him.

"N-nothing much" Hiroki said as he blushed madly.

"Hey, your red now I'm really curious" said Chiaki.

"Fine, I still had the stupid garter belts on when we left. So, when he saw them he said, 'Hiro this is so sexy I will buy more' and every time I would take them off he would just put them on again" said Hiroki as he averts everyone in the eye.

"Well at least we now know that they do have kinks" said Kisa.

"Oh, sure it's all good until you just can't handle it anymore" said Misaki.

"Well, at least we can all agree on one thing. And that is that we will never go out with Isaka" said Shinobu while the others agreed.

As for what happened to Isaka well, Asahina ignored him for a whole week only talking to him when it was about work.

Disclaimer-Nothing is mine

R&R

Then next one shot will be about student Misaki and teacher Akihiko.


	4. Chapter 4

The teacher and student

Misaki was always a good student, although one with bad grades, but never the less a good kid. After the first semester of his first year in high school they got a substitute teacher that was only to be temporary, but weeks turned into months. Two months into the new semester they learned that their regular teacher wasn't coming back do to personal problems. Thus making Akihiko Usami their new homeroom, and English teacher.

In the beginning everything was going fine for Misaki, he decided to try harder in his studies. And sure, enough they were all starting to go up, well all but English. He swore that the teacher had it out for him.

"Hey, Ritsu do you mind helping me out with this English, I don't understand it at all" Misaki asked one of his friends at lunch.

"Sure, I can help" he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much I swear that teacher is out to get me"

"Really, all I hear from the others is that he is handsome, and cool"

"Really, even more than your senpai" teased Misaki knowing about the crush his friend has had for a while now.

"I will never understand why I told you" Ritsu said with a blush.

"That's simple, because you love me, and we are the best of friends" Misaki said with a laugh.

"Just keep telling yourself that, and maybe you will believe it"

"Okay, I will" Misaki retorted back to his friend.

Misaki spent his lunch hour, learning more about past tense, and present tense. 'Why is English so hard, all we will need is Japanese' he screamed to himself. But he was lucky that Ritsu was really good with English to the point that it was starting to make more sense.

"Alright, class I will be returning your tests from last week. If I don't call your name then I would like to see you after school" said Usami sensei as he started to hand back the tests one by one, and of course Misaki was the only one not called.

Soon much to Misaki's horror it was time to go home, well everyone but him. This was not how he planed this day to go, but then again nothing ever goes his way. He knew that his grade in English was bad but was it really so bad that the teacher had to call him out because of it.

"Mr. Takahashi take a seat" said Usami sensei as he motioned for Misaki to take a seat in front of him. "Your grade as you may know is not going up or down, as impressive as that might sound, you will be staying after school with me until I see some sort of improvement."

"Are you kidding me" was the only thing Misaki was able to say as he soon decided 'this teacher is out to get me I swear he is'.

"No, do I seem like the kind of person to make jokes for the heck of it" Usami said sarcastically 'this kid is kind of cute, maybe this will be fun after all.'

Usami hated interacting with other people, but he could play the part for as long as he need to. When he was asked by an old friend to help substitute a class, he flat out rejected him. He could handle dealing with people to a certain degree, but teenagers were on a whole other level.

They were needy, dramatical, and hormonal, all the things that he did not want to mess with. Or at least that is what he told himself, until he spotted a certain green eyed brunette. The boy intrigued him, he was untouched, and pure. All of the things that he had never been, and he want to make a mess out of the boy. But at the same time, he also wanted to preserve it all.

So, he thought of the next best thing, he will slowly make himself a big part of the boys' life. So big that in the end the boy won't be able to live with out him. 'It's a good thing that he is so bad in English.'

Over the next few days, after school it was only the two in the classroom. The first few days Usami kept his touches to a minimal like a pat on the shoulder or on the head, but only when the boy got something right.

Misaki hated the idea of staying after class, but then again this is what he gets for not being able to play attention in class. At first, he thought that Usami was going to be a hard ass but to his surprise, he wasn't. Not that he would ever admit it, but he liked the little praises that he got from his sensei. It made him fell special and wanted in a weird way.

It was now the second week into the after school private tutoring. Usami had decided that this week he would be a bit more bold. And bold he was at times when he knew that the boy would be too distracted with his assignment he would put his hand on the boys' shoulder and slowly run his hand down the boys' arm. He loved that he could feel the goosebumps as a response to his touch.

It took Misaki the whole week to notice that he was being touched more than usual and by his homeroom teacher. By the time he even noticed he was on his way home on Friday. But all of this attention he was getting from his teacher was making him confused.

As Misaki walks to his home that he shares with his older brother do to their parents dying. Even though it happened when he was only a child it still didn't stop him from feeling guilty over it. He knows that he was an idiot most of the time but he didn't think that he was completely hopeless right. 'He treats me nice and has been taking time to teach me. Plus he's not that bad of a guy' he tells himself as he starts to feel a bit giddy.

'That's it I think if I talk about it with Ritsu then maybe he will be able to help me out a bit. Maybe he would know why I feel weird around Usami sensei' he says to himself as he sends a text to Ritsu to meet up the next day.

"Okay, so tell me again what is wrong" says Ritsu as he and Misaki sit outside of a local café.

"Well you know how I have been staying after school to get help on my English"

"Yes, just get to the point"

"Well at first you know I thought that he was a hard ass and that he would make me feel dumber than what I already am. But its not like that at all he is actually pretty cool" Misaki said with a slight blush on his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Ritsu.

"A-are you blushing"

"N-no why would I be" said a still blushing Misaki.

"OMG, this is too cute. You have your first crush, and with a handsome man none the less"

"S-shut up h-how could I like a man I'm a man" Misaki says as he blushes.

"So am I and I am after a man myself. Trust me its not so bad" said a reassuring Ritsu.

After that encounter, with his friend, he couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. He spent the rest of that day and Sunday thinking about what Ritsu said. 'I can't have crush on a man, because I'm a man. But then Ritsu likes a man so its possible right.'

When school roll around on Monday morning he was still confused, and every time he thought about his homeroom teacher he got a funny feeling in his tummy. He spaced out so much that when his brother was home from work he got worried because he kept running into things. Luckily, he was able to convince his brother that he was ok and chalked it all up saying that it was a puberty thing.

As the day rolled on he couldn't look at his teacher and when he accidently did Misaki would turn as fast as he could while blushing like mad. The only time he got a break was when he didn't have a class that he thought. 'Shit I have to stay after today' he swore to himself as he remembers that he still has to see the man before he could go home.

Usami watched his boy closely today, he noticed how he seemed to have something on his mind. And whenever he caught the boy looking at him, the boy would turn away as fast as he could. The more he payed attention to the boy the more he notices that something was on his mind.

Before he knew it, it was his favorite time of the whole day. He waited and watched as Misaki walks in a bit shyly, Usami found it all very cute. Usami personally set up a small round table, so small that they would have to sit very close to each other.

"I got this table so that we can focus better on your work" said a smiling Usami as he guided Misaki over to one chair.

"Oh, okay" was all Misaki could say. Then again what was he supposed to say he felt so confused. The man before him made him feel something, but just what was that something he felt.

Everything was fine at first Misaki was able to forget about his confusing feelings in order to try and learn something. Misaki felt something brush past his thigh, and he just ignored it thinking that it was just a fly flying but.

Usami was being extra bold today. He told himself that it was because he wanted to see what kind of reaction the boy would have. So, he slowly brushes his hand on the boys outer thigh. Nothing happened at first, so he takes his finger and trace a line up from the boys knee to the outer upper thigh. This made the boy stop what he was doing.

Misaki felt something light going up on his thigh, it made him feel something foreign with in him. As it went up more his stomach started to feel funny, and he also felt something else he just didn't know where he felt it exactly.

Usami stopped at the upper thigh and started to lightly trace into the inner part of the boys' thigh just and inch under the boys private area. He slowly moves up the inner thigh just barely grazing the boys most intimate area.

Misaki didn't know what to do, he felt something close to his private area. He was scared and excited all at once. This was all so confusing, he felt good but wrong at the same time. He didn't know he was holding his breath until he felt it graze his private area. This made him gasp, and he wanted more for some reason.

After hearing Misaki's small gasp, Usami saw the boy close his eyes in obvious pleasure. This was the reaction that Usami was waiting for, complete and utter innocence. Usami put his whole hand on top of the boys private area and started to gently knee at it. Soon enough he felt the growing erection, and soft moans started to come out of the boys plush looking lips.

"Tell me Misaki have you ever been kissed be for" said Usami as he was now only inches away from the boys face.

"N-no" Misaki stuttered out as he opens his eyes only part way not really knowing what was going on as he was lost to the older man's ministrations.

'Of course, he hadn't' thought Usami as he closes the gap between the two and starts to kiss the boy gently. His boys lips on his felt so soft and velvety. Usami decided to put a little pressure onto the boys private area, this earned him a moan and a gasp. When Misaki gasped Usami plunged his tongue into the unsuspecting boys mouth.

Misaki had no idea what was going on but one thing he did know was that he was feeling really good at the moment and he didn't want it to stop. But what exactly did he not want to stop. He knew that the man currently kissing him was his teacher, and that he was a man. But, in the heat of the moment he didn't care as long as he felt good.

Usami broke the kiss long enough to make Misaki sit on the table in front of him, with the youngers legs open for him. As soon as Usami had Misaki just were he wanted him he continued to kiss the younger of the two. This time the hand on Misaki's private area unbuttoned his pants to allow the older man more of an advantage.

Usami stopped kissing the boy long enough to see the small erection out in its full glory. "Cute" was all he said as he went back to making out with Misaki as he started to slowly pump the small cocklet.

Misaki had only ever heard of being jacked off, but he had never experienced it himself. But now he knew why a lot of others liked it, because it felt so good. The mans large hand completely engulfed his small penis. As soon as he started to feel a sort of relief his teacher stopped.

Usami knew that his boy was getting close but he wanted to prolong his first release. So he stops and this earns him a whine from the brunette. Usami couldn't help himself from pecking the pouting lips as he slowly undoes the buttons on the school uniform. He trails kisses down the boy neck making sure not to leave a mark.

As soon as the shirt is pulled off Usami starts to suck on one of the pert nipples as he lightly twists and pulls on the other one. These actions reward him with gasps and moans, and the boy puts his hands in Usami's hair.

Misaki feels himself being lifted onto his teacher lap as he feels his pants being tugged down. As soon as his pants and underpants, were off that's when he realized that he was now completely naked on top of his homeroom teacher. And to top it all up he didn't care.

As soon as he had the brunette naked on top of him Usami took out the small lube he had started to carry around with him when he started to help the boy on top of him. He put a generous amount on his fingers and started to push his way into the boys neglected hole.

Misaki arched at the foreign intrusion, it didn't hurt but it also didn't feel good, just weird. And just as he was getting used to the feeling, it went in deeper and touched something within him that had him seeing stars.

"Ah, there it is" said Usami as he found his prostate.

Misaki blushed hard when he heard squelching noises coming from his ass. But he didn't think about it to much when he felt himself being stretched out.

Soon enough Usami had three fingers in knuckle deep inside his boys needy hole. "Don't worry soon it will feel better" he said as he took out his fingers and started to free his hard member.

Misaki was too far gone into the pleasure that the older man was giving him that, when whatever was moving inside of him was pulled out and he heard his teacher. Well curiosity got the better of him and watched with hooded eyes as his teacher unzips himself to let out his two times bigger cock out. When Misaki sees it in all of its glory he pales a bit 'don't tell me that he is going to do what I think he is going to do' was running through his mind. But that was shut up as Usami starts to kiss him.

Usami could see the look of worry on the boys face as he looked at his bigger cock as it stood proud. So Usami kisses him in order to distract him from what was about to happen. Usami raises the boy up a bit to let his cock rest in between the boys ass checks. This has Misaki whining "don't worry I got you" was all Usami said before he slide himself inside of the boys ass checks and into his slick hole.

Misaki started panting as soon as he felt the older mans cock go inside of him. He felt full, really full but in a good way. As soon as he felt it stop moving he arched back into it making the cock go in even more.

Usami groaned at Misakis action as he arched back making him go in even more. After a minuet when Usami deemed it alright, he started to move a bit making the brunette open his mouth into a silent scream. The boy looked magnificent on his cock.

Misaki didn't now what to expect, but this was more than anything he could ever imagine on his own. "S-sensei….Ah….Mmore….Ppplease" was all he could get out in his pleaser induce haze.

Hearing his sweet and innocent boy beg for more was like music to Usami's ears and it made him even more turned on as if that was possible. But Usami always aimed to please, so he started to pick up the pace as he had the boy bouncing on his cock.

After a few more wild thrusts Usami put the boy on his back on the small table and started to pound into him again with one leg over his shoulder. He also started to wildly pump the brunettes small cocklet to the retheme. "S-sensei" Misaki muttered as he came first all over his stomach and chest. A few minuets latter Usami spills himself deep inside of the boy as he reaches over for one final kiss.

"After, all of this your mine now" Usami says as he watches the boy close his tiered eyes.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R let me know what you guys think.

The next oneshot will involve a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

The forgotten twin

It has been over a year since Misaki and Akihiko came clean to Takahiro about their growing relationship. At first Takahiro was angry, the couple thought that it was because of the trust they had broken. But they later learned that it was because he was the last one to learn about their relationship.

And now as their 5th anniversary is coming up they decided to have a small party with close friends and family. For once in Misaki's life everything was going well. He didn't have to hide things from his only family. Even his friends were supportive of him and his relationship.

But then a week before the party he got a delivery in the mail, from his parent's lawyer. What he got was a medium size box and an envelope. The envelope held to letters one from the lawyer explaining how he forgot about the package. The lawyer also writs that it was supposed to be mailed to him by his 18th birthday but do to a misplacing it was now sent. The second letter was from his parents.

Dear, Misaki

If you are reading this than it means that your mother and me have left this world. There are many things that we would have like to have told you. In this box is a secret that we have lived with since you were born. It's a hard secret to take in, it was definitely hard for us to keep. Takahiro is not even aware of this secret so don't take it out on him. After you open the box we hope you don't think any different of us and ask that you understand that we had no choice back then. We hope that you are happy with who ever you are with, and also happy with your life. Please remember that we love you even if after this you won't love us.

Love Mom and Dad

After reading his parents letter Misaki was in tears unable to open the box.

"Misaki what's wrong?" asks Aikawa who was coming in to see Usami who was currently out.

"I-it's nothing I-I just got s-something from my hick my parents lawyer" Misaki sobs out.

"Would you like for me to leave, or would you like for me to stay with you?" asks Aikawa.

"P-please stay I need someone" says Misaki as he finally gets the courage to open the box.

The box was filled with a note book with pictures. What really got Misaki's attention was a picture of his parents in the hospital. His mother held a blue bundle while his father held a pink bundle. Once he flipped the picture over he understood the secret that his parents were keeping. On the back it had a date his birthday, but it also had two names underneath it. Misaki and Tsubaki Takahashi, was written in his mother's hand writing.

"I-I don't understand, I mean I do but I'm so confused" was all Misaki was able to say.

"Maybe there is an explanation in the box somewhere" says Aikawa as she looks through the box and pulls out another letter. "Would you like for me to read it" to that Misaki only nodded. "It says that Tsubaki is your younger twin sister. Your parents had to give her up due to financial difficulties. They even have the name of the orphanage that they gave her up to."

"W-what's the name" Misaki asks with a sob.

"It's Kusama Orphanage" is all Aikawa says before she hugs Misaki in comfort.

"D-do you mind going with me to see if she is still there?" asks Misaki.

"Of course, I will, but are you going to tell Usami-sensei about this" Aikawa responds.

"I will, but I want to see her first before I have to explain to him"

The next day both Misaki and Aikawa go to the orphanage. By some miracle he was able to avoid Usami all day yesterday, and that was only because he needed to finish a script. Once there they were greeted by an elderly woman.

"I hope we are not bothering you" says Misaki as he takes out the picture and letter.

"Not at all now what can I help you with" she responds.

"I found this just yesterday, and I would like to know if she is still here" says Misaki as he hands over the picture.

"Do you know how old she is currently"

"Her name is Tsubaki and she should be around my age. You see she is my younger twin sister that my parents had to give up. I'm curious about her"

"He just found out yesterday" Aikawa adds in.

"Did you say Tsubaki?" asks the elderly woman in shock.

"Yes, is something wrong" Aikawa answers for the both of them.

"In a way yes there is, let me first tell you that she was a wonderful person. She was one of my most brightest children when she was still here"

"That's nice to hear, do you have any idea where she is now" Aikawa asks.

"Well that's the problem she passed away a few months ago" says the elder woman with a sad look on her face.

This new revelation brought Misaki to tears.

"Do you know where she is buried?" asks Aikawa seeing how Misaki is unable to speak at the moment.

"I do and if it makes it any better she did leave behind two children. She was pregnant at the time of the accident they were able to save the children, before she passed away. She gave birth to twins a girl and a boy, they were unable to come here sooner seeing how they were about 2 months early. So, they had to stay at the hospital till just 3 days ago. If you'd like I can show them to you"

Misaki didn't answer just followed the elder woman. All three made their way to the nursery in the orphanage. There weren't may babies, only about 5 and 8 toddlers. The woman led him to a pair of matching basinets. In one was the little boy who resembled himself as a baby. While in the other was the little girl with very light colored hair.

Misaki couldn't help himself he started to cry again but this time in happiness, because he has found out about a missing piece of himself. Both babies were very beautiful with their round full faces, and soft flushed skin. If anything, Misaki found himself in love at first sight with them.

"I'm so sorry if-"

"I would like to take them with me" Misaki interrupts the elderly woman.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

This is part one, let me know what you think


End file.
